A New Chapter
by Mareyah J
Summary: When Edward left, Bella did not fall apart. She moved on and found a good life until tragedy hit. Who will pick up these pieces and will she let them?


AN: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's baby, not mine. I own nothing.

This is a new story that was going through my head.

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella, it's time for us to leave Forks" he said. We were standing in the yard behind the house.

"Why now, can't we wait until graduation?" I asked.

"No, Carlisle is already trying to pass for thirty. It's time for us to move on." It took a moment for me to realize that he meant that he and his family were leaving and even less time to realize that I was not going with them.

"No, Edward. Don't do this. I love you. What happened with Jasper was not a big deal?" I screamed.

I didn't even want a birthday party but Alice had insisted. While opening one of the gifts, I received, of all things, a paper cut. A stupid paper cut in a room full of vampires. Only Bella Swan would do that. _Note my sarcasm_.

When Jasper lunged for me, I could see that it was not what he wanted to do. All of their natural instincts kicked in and added to his desire. It was overwhelming and he just reacted which caused Edward to react. He threw me into a glass table that Esme had across the room and I cut my arm open. After that, no one could stay in the room except Carlisle who stitched me up. That was three days ago and since then Edward had been distant. Now I knew why.

"You're right, it could have been much worse and I refuse to keep risking your life like that. First, it was with James and now with my brother. Bella, I cannot…I will not allow you to die." His voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"I will die, Edward. Don't you realize that? If you leave me I will die. I don't want to live without you. Please, don't do this."

"Bella, I have to. Let me do this for you. Ever since we met, I have been selfish….."

"No…"

"Yes, Bella, I have dragged you into this supernatural world and tried to make you fit but you don't." He was intentionally trying to be cruel.

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. I love you and I refuse to live without you"

"Bella, please….."

"No, you listen to me. I have been in danger, I've been scared and I have been hurt but none of it matters without you" I wrapped my fragile arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I know that I am a delicate human and it makes no sense for Edward to love me but at the same time, I know that he does. With tears in my eyes, I said, "If your heart could beat, I know that it would beat for me just as mine beats for you. Let's be brave together, Edward. Let face everything together. Apart, we will die." I could tell that he would not be moved. He had made up his mind.

He knew that she made a good point and his resolve to leave her was wavering. Maybe they could leave together. Just the two of them. They could get away from everyone, Forks, the family, all of it. After some years, he could change her and they could spend eternity together. He never wanted to change her more than he did in that moment. However, he did not want to doom her to the fate that was his life. He loved her too much. He did not want to do this but he had to. Alice assured him that this would work and you do not bet against Alice.

"Bella, there is someone else. It was unexpected. She is a vampire, her name is Tanya. I've known her a long time but on our last hunting trip, we got to know each other better. I would like to explore a relationship with her." Just as he finished explaining this ruse, Alice appeared with a very 'upset' Tanya.

"Is this her?" Tanya asked as she walked to stand in front of Bella.

"Tanya, don't….." Edward began.

"No, Edward. You have to choose, now…me or this human?" Tanya gave an ultimatum. This was all a part of the plan to get Bella to believe that Edward truly wanted to leave her. Alice looked pained. She hated doing this to her best friend but this was the only way for Bella to lead a normal life.

"I'm sorry, Edward. She followed your scent. I tried to stop her." Alice said.

As this was going on, I was resolving in my mind that it was in fact over between Edward and me. I thought it would hurt more. Don't get me wrong, it hurts like hell but I always felt that if this happened, I would die.

Tanya was beautiful, unbreakable and a perfect match for Edward. I love him enough to let him go to be happy. I also love him enough to recognize the signs when someone else did and I could clearly see that Tanya loved him, even if he didn't really feel the same about her.

"You don't have to choose, Edward. But let me say this before you leave me. These two years have changed my life. Meeting you and your family was a wonderful experience for me. How many girls can say that their first love was a vampire?" The tears were flowing freely now. This was the most excruciating and mind-numbing pain I had ever experienced. In one fell swoop, I had not only lost the love of my life but a good friend and family. Someday, I might forget the bronzed-haired, velvety-voiced god who once loved me and the beautiful family that came with him but right now I needed him to go ahead and leave so that I could grieve in peace.

"I love you, Edward, Alice and I will miss you but I realize that you are right." I looked at Edward as Alice and Tanya turned to leave. I knew that Edward was lying to me. He and I had spent so much time together the last two years that I could tell. I also knew that if he was lying, there was a reason for it and that Alice was in on it.

Suddenly, Alice flew at inhuman speed and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. "I will miss you Bella. I love you." With that, she and Tanya disappeared. It was as if they were never there. I was left alone with Edward.

"She's beautiful, Edward. I can see why you like her." I commented on Tanya, trying to keep up with the ruse.

"Bella…"

"Don't say anything. I know." We both knew how we felt but there was nothing to be done about it. We did not belong together.

"Goodbye, Bella." Edward finally said after giving me a hug.

"Goodbye, Edward. Be happy." With those words, he was gone.

* * *

Thanks for reading MJ


End file.
